


潮湿的力比多

by ExtremelyHugeDogEgg



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: Annihilation AU, Daniels as a soldier, David as a biologist, Shaw as an anthropologist, Vickers as a psychologist
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremelyHugeDogEgg/pseuds/ExtremelyHugeDogEgg
Summary: Robots are floating in mama's womb.仿生人们在子宫中浸泡着。





	潮湿的力比多

现在，人类学家正在废弃基地里尝试找些线索。士兵掂量了一下那挺机关枪，看起来下一秒就要听听枪响——X区域内太安静，上一次开枪还是三天之前：一条鳄鱼从积水里窜了出来。机关枪很趁手，士兵满意地放下来。心理学家显得很平静，但生物学家看得出她心里远没有表现出来的那样镇定。目前为止，她们还没受到生命威胁，只看到了不停变异的动植物。变异的现象太过明显，即使生物学家不说，她们也看得出来。每天，她们只保持最基本的交流：走哪边，你还剩多少吃的，我们在哪支帐篷。一开始她们还分享过一些更加个人的内容，无关X区域的以前的事。人类学家和士兵说：她来自阿拉巴马，士兵说：她很早就想去当探路者。接着她们问生物学家，生物学家说：我有过一个孩子，但他好像死了。于是她们就沉默了下来。心理学家很少加入她们的讨论。

心理学家说：“今晚我们就在这里过夜。”

“在这吗？”人类学家猛地回头。她看起来有些不安，生物学家注意到，她一直在盯着上支——或者再之前的队伍留下来的白板，上面写着排班表，“有必要吗？我觉得这里不太好。”

士兵走向西边的那堵墙，把鼻尖凑得很近。她在看墙上那朵病变了的花：颜色像是颜料画出来的，黄色、蓝色和粉红堆在一块，以肉眼来看，那花的纹理很像石头，或者珊瑚。生物学家并没有制止士兵，提醒她那里面或许会有花粉和孢子之类的东西，而是把手搭在那挺机关枪上。

她咳嗽了一声。心理学家看向她，生物学家摆摆手，表示自己没有问题。

“这是最安全的选择，我们没法继续往下走，太阳就快下山了。”士兵说。

“那就这样定了，”心理学家说，“上半夜我来守夜，下半夜由你来。”她指了指生物学家。

晚上，生物学家没有睡着。人类学家睡在她的旁边，她看起来想对生物学家说点什么，但最终没有。人类学家翻来覆去了很久，还是爬起来给了自己一针镇定剂，很快，她的呼吸声就变得稳定而绵长。

人类学家绝不来自阿拉巴马，生物学家很擅长于分辨口音和语言：她学过不少，在研究生物学的同时，她学了很多语言，在这个方面，她很有天赋。这谎言就像她们四人的这支队伍一样脆弱，拙劣，并且古怪。

好吧，生物学家闭上眼睛开始冥想。冥想很有效地帮助她睡眠。她喜欢数呼吸，但今天，她想到了那滴汽油。从她爸爸的车里漏出来的那些汽油，在阳光底下闪闪发亮，表面上有彩色在不断流动。“扭曲的彩虹。”她当时这样说。妈妈抱着她，但她正忙着吼她四岁的哥哥，因此也就不知道她说的第一个词不是“妈妈”而是“扭曲的彩虹”。

彩虹……浮动在漏出来的汽油上的彩虹……带着汽油味的彩虹……流动的彩虹……黑色的彩虹……难闻的彩虹……

人类学家应该说是四人中最积极的一个。士兵不算，士兵叫愚蠢。她没有死真是个奇迹。心理学家显得强硬而精明，但不，生物学家看得出她也只是个蠢货。她偷看过人类学家的笔记——偷看过所有人的，但人类学家的笔记她记得更加清楚，因为人类学家相对聪明点。她猜，人类学家会拉小提琴。

她放弃了，她的思维异常地活跃。生物学家觉得今晚她是没法睡着了，在镇静剂和提前去和心理学家交班之间踌躇了一会之后，生物学家决定去交班。她发出了一点很细碎的挪动声，士兵一下子就弹了起来，用一种从没用过的锐利眼光看她，问她去哪。

“我睡不着，”生物学家说，“我去找心理学家换班。”

“小心。”士兵只这么说。人类学家还是没醒，她呼吸频率变了那么几秒，但当士兵躺回去之后，呼吸声就变回原样了。

刚踏出门的那一下，生物家有一瞬间的恍惚，以为自己看到了阳光，所有的景物一下子亮了起来，她眨了一下眼睛，就暗下来了。心理学家猛地转过身来，枪口对着她，看清是生物学家后才放松下来：“睡不着？”

“对。”生物学家说。她突然很想抽烟，但她从没抽过。

“离我们轮换的时间还有两个小时，你真的不需要再睡了？”

生物学家摇摇头。“好吧，”心理学家耸耸肩，“交给你了。”

但她没有放开枪的意思。正相反，她把枪握得很紧。心理学家总在徒劳地警惕，她太小心翼翼了，有时生物学家甚至不明白，为什么这样怯懦的一个人敢加入队伍。她总在竭力装出镇定的样子，似乎试图用这种方式来显示自己的权威和领队身份。

“你有带其他的武器吗？”生物学家提醒她。心理学家这才恍然大悟，从包里掏出一支小手枪。无论如何，应对这三米不到的距离，手枪也够用了。生物学家拿起枪，向她比了个OK手势。

又来了。她的眼前又一闪，这次周围森林的亮起不像是阳光，更像是荧光，所有物体突然像水母一样绿莹莹地亮了起来。生物学家在瞄准镜里看见了一头熊。一头正在与她对视的熊。它的眼睛像探照灯似的直直地盯着生物学家，隐晦而骇人地发出某种痛苦的信号。熊盯着枪口，一动也不动。它太大了，看起来像是……

扭曲的彩虹。

直到熊又以一种古怪的步态离开之后，她才意识到自己的心脏跳得多快。她的眼前又黑了下来，而手心已经被汗浸透了，产生了近似脱力的感觉，几乎快要握不住枪。周围一片寂静，熊消失在森林中。它的身体看似臃肿，步伐听起来也很缓慢，但在X区域内，动物总是消失得很快。她已经听不见树叶被拨开的声音。生物学家有了一个很恼人的发现：X区域的夜晚，最吵的一是自己的呼吸，二是自己的心跳，这些噪音阻挡了她观察四周的感官，她甚至产生了想要永远停止这两样东西的念头。这突如其来的对于自己的厌恶加重了生物学家的烦躁和疲乏。

五点时，天亮了那么一点。她拿着枪，慢慢地退进废弃基地里。人类学家已经起来了，她正拿着特制的笔在防水笔记本上写东西。见到生物学家，她关上了笔记本，问她是否要吃点什么。她拿了些面包和饮用水，但是吃到一半就感到有些困。人类学家善解人意地拿起枪，检查剩余弹药后去守门。

士兵和心理学家两人都还在睡觉，但士兵看起来已经快醒了，生物学家回头端详了一下这两个人，决定打消偷看人类学家笔记的念头。

三天前，她们第一次看见了那座塔——仅仅是一个尖尖。地图上把塔标得很明白，可她们顺着地图上的路走时，又走不到塔。她们尝试了好几次——因为灯塔或许就是X区域变成X区域的原因——没有一次成功。就在三天前，士兵提议先放弃找灯塔，就顺着海岸线的方向走，结果那天傍晚她们扎营时就隐约看见了塔尖。心理学家那天反常地兴奋，但迫于时间，她们无法继续前进。第二天起来，塔不见了，无论她们拿的是望远镜还是放大镜都看不见。心理学家大失所望，但人类学家同样看起来不大高兴。然而，她们看见塔的频率越来越高，就像塔不断地在向她们移动。这种移动实在没有规律可循，再加上指南针和其他任何能帮助她们辨明方向的设备基本都失灵了，因此在看见塔第五次之后，她们就再次放弃了接近塔的愿望。每个人都产生了一种她们很快就能到达灯塔的直觉。

奇怪的是，当所有人都把那座塔看作灯塔时，生物学家更倾向于把它看作一口井，一眼泉水，她几乎能看见那座塔里一直在涌出一些东西，黑色的、粘稠的液体汩汩地从那座凸起的井里涌出来。想到这件事，她的脊椎上下就好像窜过一道电流。她因为这想象中的黑色液体兴奋地战栗起来。涌出黑色液体的井在她脑海里变成了一个心脏，一个泵，把黑色血液顺着河流输送到X区域的每一个角落。X区域就像是一只动物，靠黑色的液体活着。

她在人类学家先前的日记里看到，人类学家也不把灯塔看作真正的塔。在她眼里那似乎更像是旗子，就是那种插在新发现的土地上显示所有权的旗子。生物学家因此对她更有了亲近感。

士兵醒了，她把心理学家也叫了起来，她们开始迅速地收拾东西。生物学家检查了显微镜，再把采集的样本都看了一遍。士兵点了点剩下的物资，还够一阵子。假如一直保持这样的方向，她们应该很快就能走出去——如果地图是对的，并且X区域保持不动的话。

心理学家“唔”了一声。她皱着眉头，盯着士兵白色背心上的一片黑色：“这是什么？”

士兵疑惑地低头，黑色污渍在她胃下面的位置。她下意识地掀开了衣服，肚子平整光滑，连疤都没有。“我不知道，”她说，“我没受伤……应该没有吧。”

“你最好脱下来，”生物学家建议，“我们不知道那液体是什么。”

人类学家走了进来：“灯塔又出现了。”

心理学家把背包背上，跟着人类学家走了出去。生物学家背对着士兵：“你还要留着那件衣服吗？如果不要就给我吧。”

“给你？”

“上面可能有些东西。”

士兵把衣服丢了过去。生物学家接住之后深吸了一口气，掏出小刀来把沾上黑色的那部分割了一英寸见方下来，然后厌恶地把衣服又塞进士兵的背包里。她们得到的指令是假如有特殊情况、背包没办法塞东西才可以把垃圾和不需要的东西丢下。她们很少换衣服，常常是穿到没法穿之后又把衣服塞回去。一开始汗味让人无法忍受，后来大家就习惯了。

“灯塔能走到，”心理学家进来说，“我们今天往灯塔走。”

士兵在基地里找了一圈，又找到了一些弹药。她很不舍地看了眼那挺机关枪，背起背包出发了。

一路上，人类学家显得心不在焉，她好像始终游离于状况外。心理学家今天话比平常多了不少——意思是说，她终于开始说除了命令之外的其他话了。事实上，那也基本只是自言自语：士兵根本不听她说，生物学家讨厌她。人类学家忽然说她要去检查一下自己的内衣，她说感觉哪里不太对劲。她解下了背包——士兵接了过去，然后走到几米外的一棵树后。接着她背着树掀开了自己的衣服，低下头看自己的肚子，什么也没有。人类学家从口袋里掏出一条项链，然后打开来——

“你在干嘛？”生物学家的声音突然响起来。人类学家几乎跳了起来。“那是什么？”生物学家问。

就是一张照片，上面是一张她和一个男人的合影，那个男人牙齿白得发亮，其他就没有了。“这是我男友。”人类学家说。

她们走了回去，心理学家问她有没有什么问题，人类学家说没有。她拿过士兵手里的包，很快，她们就再次出发。

生物学家看得出，人类学家对刚刚的那一下很吃惊，但没有特别生气。她还是走在生物学家旁边，什么话也不说。往常，人类学家会特别注意那些从破轮胎的裂缝中长出来的花。在这里，植被太旺盛了。几乎任何一个自然带的植物都能被找到，即使在X区域内气候并没有大变化。生物学家一开始还会拍下在同一棵树上长出来的阔叶和针叶，现在不了。动物很少，它们看似动得很慢，但移动的速度却匪夷所思地快。一开始她们见到的鳄鱼是例外，它很敏捷，看起来也相当凶残。那是这段时间唯一尝试杀死她们的动物。它死后，生物学家检查时发现这居然从头到尾都是一条短吻鳄，没有任何变异。鳄鱼是人类学家杀的，她跪下来时的动作利落又干净，让生物学家禁不住吹了一声口哨。子弹的声音连鸟都没有惊起来。

“上一期勘探队后，他回家来，我和他说话，给他倒水，他不理我，什么也不吃，不知道为什么一直在观察我的反应。我做晚饭时，他又逃走了。”人类学家在渡河时说。士兵和心理学家坐在另一条小船上。

“所以你来，仅仅是为了看看为什么？”生物学家突然变得冷淡。

“不止，”人类学家急迫地辩解，“上期的勘探队员里我还认识一个人，我男友回来的同一天他也回去了。我和他的妻子有联系。我觉得这不是巧合。”

“他们如果同一天走出X区域，那么同一天到家有什么不可能？”

“因为他变成怪物了！”人类学家歇斯底里地大叫起来，甚至没意识到自己的音量让心理学家侧目了，“他变成了……我不知道，他带着一个小的笔记本……他像是被寄生了……”她又压低了声音。

“我不明白，”生物学家说，“你是个人类学家，即使他真的被寄生了，你也帮不上忙。”

“我不该告诉你这些的，这会影响你自己的观察，最后的勘察结果会有偏差。”

“塔很近了！”心理学家大声说。士兵在划船，头也没回。

“他回来时穿着他自己的背心，不是出发前发的那种，”人类学家沉思了一会之后说，“在基地，我看到了一件一模一样的背心，背后有跟士兵衣服上一样的黑色污渍。”

汽油臭味的彩虹……

她们下了船，又一头钻进了森林里。有些树根底下长出的蘑菇大得吓人，还有些青苔长成了一个奇怪的瘦长梯形。心理学家踩到了一个很软的东西，她一下子惊慌起来，急于知道那是个什么东西。生物学家叫她站到一边去，戴上口罩后蹲下来，发现是一条鱼，似乎刚刚长出四条细弱的腿，摇摇晃晃地走上岸来。心理学家那一脚直接踩在鱼脑袋上。眼珠子在那一摊烂泥里无神地睁着。它牙齿很利，四条腿与身体不成比例。鱼脑袋上半部分被压碎，下面一半还完好，上半部分半透明的骨头碎得不成样子，下颌倒还显得很完美。

生物学家扯下口罩：“是条鱼。长了腿。”

心理学家看起来像是努力忍住了自己用旁边的树根蹭干净鞋底的愿望。她深吸了一口气，抬脚继续走。这一片树林突然变暗了，生物学家收集完组织抬头一看，这片树林的树冠把太阳挡得严严实实，每棵树都像是在比赛长高，树干野蛮地挺直。

“我们怎么才能知道灯塔在哪？”士兵问，“在这里完全没办法用望远镜。”

“我们只要……等，”人类学家说，“灯塔的出现没法预测，但它的位置也变得不快。”

她荒唐的发言竟没有引起任何人的反对，大概是因为所有人都开始认为，灯塔在向她们靠近。人类学家说完后，显得非常不安，但生物学家为此兴奋不已。

生物学家一直有个隐秘的想法：灯塔不是在靠近她们，而是灯塔引起了X区域的运动，甚至收缩，而她们是在被动地接近灯塔。这一直觉她从没任何人说过，因为丧失主动权总是听起来让人不太愉悦。她如此笃定地相信这件事，以至于她竟发现她与灯塔之间竟存在某种联系——一种牵拉感，像是条绳子，每到重要的拐弯处就特别明显。

她转了一圈：“走这边。”

“你怎么知道？”心理学家怀疑地说，“可别告诉我只是直觉。”

“除了直觉我们还有什么可依赖的？”士兵干干地说，立刻跟了上去。心理学家对这一背叛很不满，但她还是跟了上去。两头鹿突然从她们面前的斜坡跑过，一头老得快死了，一头还很健壮，老的鹿总跑在健壮的前面。它们的起跳幅度、回头的姿势、奔跑的速度都接近一致，但年轻的鹿和老的鹿动作之间总有一个微妙的时间差——像在观察老鹿的动作，但也没有那么慢。它的肌肉线条流畅而美丽，皮毛光滑，毛上的白色斑点和老鹿一模一样。很快，鹿就跑走了，生物学家掏出望远镜，看见两头鹿动作之间的时间差越缩越小，年轻的鹿甚至狂奔起来，老鹿一开始还在跑，当年轻的鹿又加快速度时，它头一歪就倒在了地上。

“那是什么？”人类学家问。

生物学家没法回答她，她完全被这一现象迷惑住了。“我们该继续走了。”心理学家在后面催促道。

“你能不能别这么轻率？”人类学家回头对心理学家说。

“轻率？”心理学家讥讽她。

“闭嘴。”士兵说。

生物学家已经走到了最前面。她凭着一种孩子的直觉向前走。人类学家看出了她与灯塔间的某种联系，十分信赖地跟着她。她与生物学家已经形成了某种奇怪的友谊，这是非常明显的。心理学家对此愤愤不平，而士兵还没看出来。

那种牵拉感越来越强烈成了一种疼痛感，以至于生物学家不得不加快步伐，她怀疑如果慢下来，她的肚脐都有可能被扯掉。心理学家想要抱怨，但忍住了。人类学家若有所思地看着她因为走太快而掠过的那朵花。

然而，当生物学家跨过一条小溪之后，牵拉感就消失了。她茫然无措地停在原地，左右张望。人类学家悄声问她：“怎么了？”

生物学家不能说出脐带断了这句话，说出“直觉突然消失”也是一样的蠢。她只好回答说：“我想灯塔就在这附近，但我不知道在哪。”事实上，她根本不敢确定，她究竟是因为灯塔在附近而毫无感觉，还是因为离灯塔太远而毫无感觉。

“现在是中午了。”士兵说。

她们拿出了够四个人吃的玉米面包。人类学家翻了翻她的背包，拿出通讯器——不抱任何希望、完全因为习惯动作——然后打开，还是一片电视雪花点式的噪声。她语气平板地说：“假如吃得少些，我还剩三天的物资。”

“那完全足够了，”生物学家急迫地说，生怕人类学家反悔，“我们很快就能到达灯塔。沿着海边走，不要半天就能走出X区域。”

士兵皱了皱眉，她看起来在怀疑什么，但又把这个想法压了下去。也许是因为这个想法太过愚蠢。但心理学家犹豫地把她的想法说了出来：“你们觉不觉得……X区域自身在移动着？”

士兵惊异地看着她，但那多半是出于一种心中想法居然与别人一致的好奇。

“这不是很明显吗？”人类学家说，“我们没有一次真正到达过灯塔。”

“不，我是指……不仅是灯塔，还有土地、森林、河流……它们全都在移动……”

这荒唐的想法竟然没有引起任何人的反对。生物学家一直把X区域想象成一个子宫式的东西，会随着胚胎的长大而被撑开，并经常翕动。所以她对于心理学家的想法没有太多好反对的。只有人类学家的观点不太确定。

“我并不想要反对，”她说，“但是……”

“继续说。”生物学家对心理学家说。

“没有了。”心理学家说。

“我觉得我们得往前走了。”士兵说。

人类学家显得有些局促不安：“我想我可以试着带一下路。”

心理学家瞥了她一眼，但很快把头转了回来。


End file.
